Sexy body Shop
by Marfine
Summary: Sexo, uma ilusão e apenas mais um dia de trabalho. "Afrodite: 8479-1675 - Pronto para o prazer?"


**N/A:** Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada e essa uma tentativa de primeira fanfic de uma amadora. Espero sua mais sincera opinião. Grata!

* * *

**_"Sexy body Shop"_**

"Hoje não tenho nada a declarar. Estou exausto. Trabalhei feito um cão ontem á noite... literalmente. Em quantas posições diferentes você consegue se movimentar enquanto seu chefe temporário o agarra como a um desvairado? Garanto que nem tantas quanto eu uma vez que sou um homem de muitas faces".

- Pausa para mastigar uma maçã -

"Ontem tive relações com uma mulher. Meia idade, bonita de rosto e com estrias, honradora de seus impostos... Ah! Levei-a ao ápice com uma facilidade indescritível. Eu deveria escrever um livro sobre minhas aventuras sexuais, esse não é o _**must**_ do momento? Leitores, fãs, créditos, erotismo, aventura - pelo menos na ficção - tudo isso seria muito emocionante. Tenho bagagem o suficiente e histórias tão apimentadas que faria todos os meus leitores gozarem na primeira página".

"Isso é tão banal! Não tem vergonha de repetir essas coisas por aí?"

"De maneira alguma. Se eu não valorizar o que faço, quem o fará?".

"Você é maluco" - replicou o dono da quitanda com um pouco de repulsa contida - "Fale o que quer e depois me deixe atender os outros".

"Umas cinco maçãs e dois cachos de uva" - retribuiu com escárnio.

Enquanto era atendido pensando nas maneiras mais horríveis e sórdidas de se vingar com injúrias de tal grosseiro quitandeiro ficou a imaginar que este o tratava terrivelmente mal e que ele, Afrodite, concedia um atendimento bem mais digno a todos os seus clientes.

"Aqui está"

"Obrigado" - disse colocando os óculos escuros de volta na moldura do rosto, mantendo os cabelos presos e depois estendendo o dinheiro ao homem.

A pé foi andando pelas ruas até chegar a sua medíocre casa na região central da cidade. É claro, teremos a bondade e o cinismo de chamar tal muquifo de luxuoso palacete dos excluídos. O assoalho estava comprometido, assim como a dignidade da fachada que não demoraria a ser corrompido pelos cupins assim como Afrodite corrompia suas cinderelas burguesas que o procuravam por não terem capacidade de segurar um homem.

Subiu sete lances de escada ouvindo a briga do vizinho do terceiro andar com sua mulher, discutiam algo sobre panela, feijão, trabalho, desemprego, enquanto ouviam-se pratos serem estilhaçados contra a porta principal. Ele não se importava, essas brigas não eram muito melhores do que os seus avós tiveram durante sua infância. Crescera em mal berço - se é que se pode colocar a culpa em um ambiente comprometido -, com avós estranhos, em um bairro cercado por todo tipo de injustiça, colegas de escola metidos, meninas atrevidas e outras tantas beatas indiscretas. Justiça seja feita a todos os professores mal remunerados: ele nunca se importou com os estudos - e não é que estes tivessem feito falta extrema em sua formação - lucrava muito mais com os jogos clandestinos com os marinheiros no porto.

BLAM - TAP -BLAM - CABUM

"Porta estúpida" - ele bradou quando empurrou com força a porta de seu apartamento e que se abriu com violência, quase levando-o ao chão.

O ambiente também não era dos melhores, nem os móveis, nem a comida, mas o dono meus caros visitantes... o dono valia por tudo aquilo ali. Era aquilo tudo e mais alguns trocados.

Um sala quarto cozinha, simplório e com um ou outro objeto de maior valor. Arrejado o suficiente para uma pessoa que gosta de escuridão. De dia a vista do lugar era uma das mais disprivilegiadas de toda a região - de cara com uma rua escura -, mas era alto o suficiente para ver os arredores e vislumbrar - sonhar - com as luzes mais reluzentes da cidade. **Outdoors! Táxis! Faróis! Neon **a piscar latente enquanto a mais bela ninfa do cinema exibe uma sandália da última coleção, e no cartaz luminoso ao lado, um garotão de bom porte exibe o cartão de crédito da última moda. Era isso que gostava de apreciar quando a noite caia e ele saia para esse mundo.

Á noite ver o que? Estrelas? Isso é ilusão dos idiotas! Ele não aprendeu a ver essas coisas de pouco valor. Não dá para comprar aquele pontos brilhantes lá no céu, logo não valem muito. As pessoas não sofreriam tanto se satisfazem apenas com o que podem comprar. Por exemplo: ele mesmo.

* * *

Oito da manhã. Hora de dormir. Despencou sobre seus lençóis mofados enquanto tirava seus sapatos baratos, mas que imitavam um legítimo de couro. Des.mai.ou. 

Já é hora de ir trabalhar como todas as noites. Para ele não há diferenciação entre segunda ou sexta. Todo dia é dia de música. Todo dia é dia de bebida. Todo dia é dia de uma bela - e nojenta - rabada. Hoje seria menininha... gostosa e safada como manda o figurino. Por que afinal moça recatada não é o que gringo quer e ele sabia muito bem do que é que eles gostam. É da sua perversão, malandragem, sorriso cínico e, por que esquecer, do seu glorioso jogo de cadeiras?

Vestiu-se com o seu melhor figurino de onça. Bem justinho, até parte da coxa, enquanto apenas parte do seu tórax trabalhado ficaria a mostra... delicioso. E sem calcinha...

Foi para a rua meio que rebolando, iria se juntar as outras trabalhadoras do seu ponto cativo. Ali, pertinho de casa. Eram cerca de onze. Horário de menina tá na cama e vadia do calçadão. Pelo menos é assim que o mundo aponta, dessa forma grotesca, encardida, imunda. Profissão de alta periculosidade, demasiada crítica e de pouco lucro e não há _glamour_ que suporte o batidão desses.

Ali, naquela avenida, passava muito advogado e pai de família que saia do trabalho, cansado da esposinha, querendo outro tipo de colo e que apenas eles poderiam oferecer. É claro que Misty também fazia o mesmo serviço, mas nada se compara a sua pose de rainha.

Hoje estava difícil de arranjar freguesia. Entrou em um boteco, tomou uma cerveja e voltou para a calçada, encostou em um capô junto com mais um aglomerado de travestis. Misty foi o primeiro a sair aquela noite com um taxista metido a gostoso.

Apenas mastigou seu chiclete. Sem gosto, pois o açúcar se dissolveu por entre os dentes perolados e cheios de obturações. Gastou uma nota para cola-los - afinal, o corpo é a coisa mais preciosa que tinha - e necessitava do dente para trabalhar (canto inferior esquerdo). Quem vai querer um travesti banguela? Nem se tivesse o pau mais bem dotado do mundo, não conseguiria uma boa impressão ali naquele trajeto em que a concorrência é fo-di-da. Entre quatro paredes até se garantia para segurar a clientela, ali, na calçada, a purpurina as vezes lhe faltava.

O cheiro da cidade é um misto de churrasquinho de carne e fuligem dos trilhos dos trens. Os mendigos urinam por ali, só há profanação, não há beleza além de carcaça amorfa de Afrodite e daquele par de olhos azuis que lembram muito o mar mediterrâneo, aquele azul calminho e profundo, mas esse lugar é muito, muito longe daquele inferno em que se encontrava.

Seus olhos pouco valem. O que importa são suas coxas grossas e sua bunda bem recheada. Nada mais, pois não há pessoa por trás daquilo. Foi assim que cresceu, nunca tivera com que contar além de sua beleza incomum. Por tantas vezes julgou-se feio, mas agora tudo prova que todos estavam errados: era o gigolô mais requisitado daquele largo úmido do subúrbio.

A poderosa;

a requintada;

a procurada;

a descartável.

Sua face pálida incomodava as pessoas, aparência de doente, diziam. Por isso que hoje em dia carregava no _blush_ em suas faces sem cor.

Um carro parou e deu uma buzinada, um dedo vacilante saiu pela janela e apontou para o de cabelos azuis quase como escolhendo um brinquedo. Adiantou-se um pouco, seu salto agulha ecoou na calçada e se encostou.

"Olá, rapaz..." - replicou manhoso ainda não conseguindo ver o rosto do motorista.

"Quanto é?".

"Cem".

"A noite toda?".

"Nãããuuuum. Apenas a primeira hora".

"Tá pensando que é puta de luxo, filha?".

"O preço é esse! Mas, se quiser aposto que não vai se arrepender".

Pode sentir-se observado com atenção pelo homem que mirava seu corpo magro e branco, enquanto soltava um muxoxo quando observava o enchimento mal-feito que destoava sobre o tórax do travesti. Fez um sinal de confirmação com o dedo polegar para que ele entrasse e este deu a volta no carro e sentou-se no banco do passageiro e logo o carro largou cantando pneu.

Deu uma boa olhada em seu comprador e não se sentiu tão mal quando pode ver as feições rudes e o olhar penetrante a atravessar o vidro. Braços fortes e mãos firmes percorriam o volante de direção dura, as pernas razoavelmente grossas e seu rosto másculo, olhos pequenos e estreitos de um castanho escuro e sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

"Primeira vez?" - perguntou Afrodite puxando assunto.

"Não! E imagino que também não deva ser a sua..." - replicou com escárnio - "Sem perguntas, sem conversa, apenas uma trepada. Você entendeu?".

"Profissionalismo está entre as minhas qualidades".

Dirigiram em silêncio por uns quinze minutos, até chegarem a um motel fuleiro e broxante - um desses pulgueiros - entraram, estacionaram o carro e foram até o apartamento. Assim que a porta foi aberta deram uma vislumbrada rápida no lugar - um cheiro de mofo, lençóis rotos de um vermelho menstruação, um espelho de teto lascado e que alongava a imagem, além de um banheirinho com uma banheira de cor azul calcinha e uns sais que já tinham perdido seu poder de diluição eficiente. Mas, Afrodite seria o poder de atração e era a única coisa que deveria brilhar naquele ambiente.

O homem de olhar carregado sentou-se á cama com as pernas levemente abertas enquanto arrancava uma gravata do pescoço com selvageria e cruzou os braços, esperando que o travesti tomasse a iniciativa.

"Como você quer?" - ele perguntou já diminuindo gradativamente a luz do abajur.

"De luz acesa e o especial do dia. _Ah!_ Você é a moça".

"Vai querer com camisinha?" - disse estendendo um pacote sabor morango ao cliente - "Se preferir tenho outros...".

"Tanto faz, eu pago você para me proporcionar prazer e não o contrário".

"Óbvio" - replicou a contragosto com as ironias do homem e apenas jogou sua bolsinha ao canto do quarto enquanto esboçava um sorriso cínico e sensual - "Eu recebo adiantado".

Um palavrão e o homem tirou do bolso de trás de sua calça algumas notas já separadas. Afrodite recolheu o dinheiro e guardou longe do olhar do outro, cuidadoso.

"Então, vamos começar...".

"Se eu não gozar vou querer meu dinheiro de volta".

"Você não corre esse risco comigo" - falou enquanto soltava os cabelos e se aproximava como uma onça próxima a presa.

Os detalhes não são relevantes, a rotina maçante de um advogado ou administrador não é relatado e não seria diferente com um homem das ruas. Afrodite fez barba, cabelo e bigode no cliente. Apanhou um pouco em algumas seções masoquista, mas alcançou o resultado já esperado desde o momento que entrou no carro.

"VOCÊ É MELHOR QUE MUITA VADIA!" - gritou o homem do quarto para o outro que estava no banheiro.

"Thanks" - tentou falar enquanto escovava os dentes de forma muito bem escovada, cuspiu algumas vezes e tirou da bolsa um pequeno frasco de anti-séptico bucal. Deveria repensar as preliminares com alguns clientes. Tomou um banho mais ou menos demorado e quando saiu do aposento vinte minutos depois não se espantou com o fato de estar só.

"Melhor assim!" - retorquiu enquanto vestia novamente as roupas que ficaram jogadas pelo quarto e soltava os cabelos. Abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá um rímel e um espelhinho, retocou os olhos e depois os lábios com batom vermelho.

Quando abriu o feixe para guardar tudo, finalmente dera-se conta do que tinha ocorrido.

Fora roubado.

O dinheiro do programa não estava mais lá e sequer um vestígio das verdinhas tinha ficado. Urrou de frustração, embebido em ódio e muita raiva. Terminou de profanar sua boca com todos os palavrões de baixo calão que conseguiu e terminou por quebrar o espelho do banheiro de raiva, afinal, isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

Saiu do apartamento batendo porta e indo a pé até a saída do estacionamento, passando raspando pelo segurança do lugar que disse um boa noite a contra gosto e meio zombeteiro.

Afrodite não riu.

Vestiu seus óculos escuros e andou pela avenida principal, pensando em dar parte a polícia, mas que respeito iria conseguir vestido naqueles moldes aquele horário da noite? Nenhum. Cruzou os braços e passou a andar a passos lentos pela rua. Não havia mais ônibus aquele horário e nem dinheiro suficiente para o táxi. Foi no escuro do beco mais lamacento da cidade em que algumas prostitutas ganhavam a vida sorridentes, algumas mostrando os peitos que Afrodite não tinha e com concorrência que não poderia competir naquele momento. Tinha feições de mulher, pele de seda, depilado metade do corpo, mas ainda sim, não era mulher. Era uma mutação meio Frankstein. Pelo menos era assim que se sentia. Não era mais a poderosa.

Queria (será mesmo?) deixar aquela vida, viver de outra coisa, mas não tinha como se suprir e emprego tava difícil para quem não tinha boa qualificação profissional. Poxa, até gostava do que fazia... Deixou uma lágrima teimosa escorrer por baixo do óculos imitação da _Pierre Cardin _e limpou logo em seguida para que não danificasse o pó compacto com uma trilha suja de água e rímel preto.

Amanhã trabalharia de homem. Comporia outro personagem, seria atraente, bonito, másculo, viril, como um bom macho deveria ser.

Viu uma confusão mais a frente, com um homem sendo acuado por mais dois altos e de porte atlético.

"Eu vou terminar de pagar o seu dinheiro, eu juro...".

"Você já teve seu tempo! Agora vamos!".

"Não! Espera, nós podemos resolver isso com calma".

"Prometemos te bater bem devagarzinho" - grunhiu irritado já jogando o homem dentro do carro enquanto um outro já ocupava seu lugar no banco do motorista.

Afrodite reconhecera a voz e também a imagem difusa através do vidro e do automóvel em que tinha estado não fazia nem duas horas. Era o cliente que tinha lhe roubado que estava sendo levado para um lugar que só Deus sabia para levar o troco.

Suas mãos correram em um impulso para dentro da bolsa em que havia o celular para ligar para a polícia e passar o número da placa do carro para receber seu dinheiro de volta e salvar o outro. Mas... Suas mãos se detiveram por um momento e ele ficou vendo o carro preto e popular ganhar as ruas com rapidez e virar uma esquina.

Poderia ligar e salvá-lo de uma surra. Contudo, aquele crápula que tinha maltratado-o a noite inteira não merecia tanto de sua parte ( Mas, isso explica porque ele estava tão conturbado durante o sexo). Travou uma guerra psicológica consigo mesmo por um instante e voltou a guardar o celular na bolsa. Subiu a ladeira calmamente, refletido sobre sua conduta e resolveu que se optasse por fazer alguma coisa ligaria para a polícia do telefone público lá no alto da avenida.

Chegou diante da pequena cabine metálica, abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá um adesivo e colou-o no aparelho.

_"Afrodite: 8479-1675 - Pronto para o prazer?"_

_O cara precisava do dinheiro. Dite também._

Aquela era a lei das ruas.

Não.

Não_ faria_ nada.

**Ninguém** fez por ele.

Não _faria_ por **ninguém.**

Saiu da cabine meio que destruído por estar tomando tal atitude e quando por um impulso já estava voltando a cabine para fazer o "certo" foi abordado por uma voz rouca e grave.

"A moça está livre?".

Se virou devagar e encarou seu novo senhor.

"Sim..." - disse com peso e exaustão na voz, mas abriu um lindo sorriso enquanto entrava no carro de classe média e repassava sua tabela de preço.

_Fim._

* * *

**N/A²:** Gosto muito do Afrodite e prefiro imaginá-lo como um verdadeiro camaleão, capaz de se adaptar a qualquer coisa, mudar sentimentos, personalidade, tudo em um curto espaço de tempo. 

Eu espero que tenham apreciado ou odiado o meu trabalho, pois quero ver o que vocês tem a dizer sobre o tema, a linguagem, o Afrodite, prostituição... enfim: o tema é polêmico e não é bonitinho como muita gente pode se dar a ingenuidade de imaginar. Eu aguardo ansiosa por retorno dos leitores.

Até a proxíma.

_Mafine (19.02.08)_


End file.
